Secret Flame
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Danny and Ember have a secret relationship, but problems arise making it hard to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**(Casper High School)**

Danny was watching the clock and ignoring whatever his teacher, Mr. Lancer, was saying. 'Thirty more seconds until I can leave this place,' thought Danny. He was so anxious to leave because he had some special plans for him and Ember's sixth anniversary.

As soon as the bell rang, Danny raced out of the school to his usual spot were he transformed after school. Waiting there was his sister, and Tucker. "Danny we need to talk," said Jazz.'Oh great, just what I need,' Danny thought. "Yeah, why have you been avoiding us, man?" asked Tucker. "I just got things to do," answered Danny, about to make a move to escape. But, he was stopped by Sam coming from behind him. "Danny, there is something I need to tell you," she said with a nervous face and getting uncomfortably close to him.'Why did you try to ask me today after I'm getting double teamed by my sis and best friend,' Danny thought, hoping for a ghost to appear to stop the awkward moment.

As is if someone could read his mind, his ghost sense went off and looked up to see a familiar attack in the shape of a music note. He pushed Sam out of the way while taking the brunt of the attack to the chest, causing him to lose his breath. 'Dam Sam, you sure pissed her off.' "Well if it isn't the two lovebirds, Baby-Dipstick and _Goth Chick_," said Ember, the last name with venom. Danny transformed and flew like a jet at her. He then went intangible when they got close to a building.

"Nice save babe, but did you have to hit so hard?" asked Danny, while rubbing his chest when they reached the other side. Ember rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go before _she _tries to make another move on you." "OK, but let's go to my place real fast so I can get something important," said Danny. "Alright, but make it quick!" commanded Ember. "Yes, Ma-am!" saluted Danny. "Just hurry up, you idiot," replied Ember to her boyfriend's antics. 'I need a way to cement to these relationship so _she _can't steal Danny from me.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Sam and co.)<strong>

"Ember sounded angry when you were about to ask my brother out," said Jazz, thinking of reasons of Ember's anger. "Yeah, maybe she's jealous, Sam,"joked Tucker. He received an elbow to the ribs from Sam. "Don't joke about things like that, Tucker," Sam said, while storming off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Near Fancy Restaurant)<strong>

Danny had picked up the gift and changed into his tux. Ember was in her human disguise, which wasn't much different from her ghost form. She had black hair like Danny, lost the make-up,and had on a simple, yet eloquent black dress. They stepped into the restaurant and quickly brought to their tables. Danny ordered a lobster tail, while Ember had the king crab legs. During this time, they talked about little things happening in each others zone. Ember told Danny on how faithful Johnny was being. Danny told her about how Dash almost got kicked from the football team because of some misdemeanor he did. When they were finished, Danny paid for the bill and left a large tip for the waiter.

Once outside, Ember asked, "Where did you get all the cash, Babypop?" "I took it from Vlad when we were visiting awhile ago, I mean he just have cash just laying around all the time," answered Danny. "Wow, I really am turning you into a bad boy."

Ember's influence on Danny was easily see-able. He wore mostly black jeans and shirts of his new collection of rock and metal bands. He was always ditching his friends and family in favor of Ember. He was cold to most people and completely ignored some, mostly Vlad. He was also prone to be more ferocious in combat, sometimes severely beating some fores before returning them to the ghost zone. In his opinion, only Ember's opinion truly mattered to him. He knew he was know head over heels for her.

They then made it to Ember's house. When they got inside, Danny pulled out his gift box. "Ember, for being such a great girlfriend, I want to give you this." He opened the box to reveal a gold flame-shaped amulet with a diamond in the center. Ember put it on and pulled Danny into a nearly-bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Danny, this is the best present someone gave me." She then preceded to make out with Danny. "Danny, I want you to stay here tonight," she said seductively, after they broke apart. Danny was weighing his options. 'On one hand, I can stay here and probably have the best night of my life or deal with my family.' 'Too easy.' "Of course, Ember, anything for you," he replied. She then passionately kissed, which was the start of their night of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**(Ember's Zone)**

Danny was laying in bed with Ember's head on his chest. "Babypop, go make some breakfast while I go wash up." "Alright Babe." After Ember left, Danny searched for his clothes that were scattered around the room. 'How did her clothes end up in one pile, while mine are all over the dam place.' Danny found his pants on the dresser, shirt on the nightstand, and boxers on top of the mirror. 'OK, how did those even end up there?'

After finishing dressing, he went to the kitchen to fix up a classic combo of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. As soon as he finished setting everything up, he heard someone banging on the door. "Hey, Ember, open up!" yelled a familiar male voice. "Johnny, stop yelling, she's probably asleep." said Kitty, who voice Danny recognized. "She has to be up, since I smell someone cooking something." said Johnny, while continuously knocking on the door. Danny reluctantly went to open the door, since Ember would be mad at him for allowing someone to beat up her door.

Danny got knocked in the head as soon he opened the door, since Johnny was paying attention. "Danny, what are you doing here?" asked Johnny. "Just crashed here last night." Before Johnny could ask why, Kitty interrupted him, asking, "Where's Ember?" "In the shower, but you two can wait in the living room."

As Danny went to the kitchen to finish breakfast, Johnny and Kitty plopped on the couch. "Johnny, I believe these two got something going on." "Why do you say that?" "Have you ever seen Skulker when in her house when they were dating?" "That doesn't prove anything, unless she just happens to get a present from Danny like a some fancy new jewelry."

Ember walked in the room fully dressed after their conservation, though she didn't hear it. She saw Kitty with a victorious smirk and Johnny with a eyes almost busting out sockets. "Holy shit, you were right Kitty!" yelled the shocked Johnny. "Right about what, Kitty?" Ember asked suspiciously. "You finally got yourself another man and it's Danny." "And where the hell did you come up with that?"

"Well, I can think of four reasons," said Kitty. "First, he's in your house, which you never let Skulker do." "Second, he admitted he stayed overnight here." "On a school night!" added Johnny. Danny received a glare from Ember for letting that piece of information slip. "Third, he's making breakfast for both of you." "Last, you have that!" Kitty said while pointing at Ember's new necklace.

"Dam Kitty, what are you, a lawyer?" Danny came in asking. "I smarter than I look, but why don't you tell me the story."

* * *

><p><strong>(Amity Park)<strong>

_Ember was flying around mindlessly. "I can believe I trusted that cheating asshole.' She had just broke up with Skulker. She had found him undressing some bimbo in his bedroom. She had sent a powerful blast at the two, breaking his bed, and stormed off._

_ She then spotted Danny shooting ectobeams at random city property. He had shot down a few light poles, broke a few windows, and shot a fire hydrant in half. "Destroying public property, Dipstick," she said, " Kind of low for the town hero." Danny turned around with puffy, red eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Ember." he said with a growl., " I been through some serious crap today."_

_ "Let's talk about it then cause I got some stuff on my shoulders too," she offered. Danny was surprised by her offer,but accepted and followed her to a rooftop. "I had an argument with my dad and he said I was major disappointment and why couldn't be more like my sister." Retelling the event made somewhat sad,but mostly angry. Before he could reckless, Ember put a comforting hand on his back. "So, what happened to you?" he asked her. She told him the events of what happened earlier._

_ "Skulker just lost something great for a one-night stand." Ember raised an eyebrow at Danny's statement. Danny had always had a crush on Ember and seeing her with Skulker always made him angry, even thought he never showed it. Suddenly, a missile came rocketing towards their way. They __moved out the way and found to their assailant to be a smiling Skulker. " I see I got the chance to get both the ghost whelp and the bitch who messed my night."_

_ Ember sent a note at Skulker, who stopped it with one of his rays, but got blind-sided by Danny. Skulker shoot two missiles at Danny, who went intangible, and shoot an ice beam at one of his launchers on his shoulder. Ember quickly shot a fist blast at it, shattering the launcher. Skulker flew at Danny and attempted a swipe at him. Danny dodged and causing Skulker to cut down a light pole. Ember attacked from behind with one of her ghost fist, which made Skulker hit the ground. Danny followed up with freezing most of Skulker's body to the ground. _

_ He then shot his new attack at Skulker, an unstable ball of ectoplasm that explodes at his whim. The grenade-like attack blew up the frozen parts of Skulker, leaving only his suit's head. Ember went over and pulled out Skulker's true form._

_ Danny was analyzing the damage his new attack did. It had left a boulder-sized crater in the street. 'That's a nice combo of my powers I need to remember.' He saw Ember about to finish off Skulker when his ice powers reminded him of a ghost that would give Skulker a far worse fate. "Ember, stop!" Ember whipped her head at Danny yelling, "Why?" Danny whispered something to Ember that caused her laugh."Oh yeah, that's perfect for someone like you, Skulker." With both Ember and Danny laughing manically, they flew off to spirits knows where._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ghost zone)<strong>

_ "Hey, Ember I found him!" Danny said. Ember then threw Skulker at the unknown ghost. Skulker looked up to see Klemper. "He's yours now." said Danny, while flying away with Ember. Klemper picked up Skulker and hugged. "We're going to be best friends forever!" Klemper. The next that was heard was the screams of Skulker. "I never took you for being one of the bad guys," said Ember. "I'll show you how bad I can be, Ember." "How are you going to do that?" "Like this." Danny then smashed his lips against Ember's._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**(Casper High School)**

'Where is Danny at today?' thought Tucker. Sam and him had found him a few times during lunch, but now he was just about impossible to find. He was now walking towards the football field, the only place he hasn't searched. He found Danny on the bleachers, seemingly waiting for someone. "Sam, I found Danny," he texted, "He's at the bleachers." It took five minutes for Sam to arrive. "So, what's he been doing?" she asked. "Nothing, just eating," Tucker said bored. He expected Danny to be doing something that would blow his mind. 'Looks like he just wants be alone, but he could have just asked for that.' Tucker thought. Sure Danny had been acting weird, but wasn't this the time teenagers like them felt the need to change.

Danny released the familiar blue wisp of his ghost sense. Danny smiled for a reason that neither Sam or Tucker could think of. 'Danny hates when ghost appear during school hours, why is he smiling?' Sam asked herself. They then spotted the ghost that appeared as Ember. "Why is Ember here and talking to Danny?" Sam asked Tucker, "Weren't they fighting two days ago." "I dunno, maybe they kissed and made up?" answered Tucker. What he meant and what Sam heard was two drastically different things. "Shut up Tucker," She hissed at him, while hitting him in the ribs. He was about to make a reply, but Sam's glare shut him up.

Sam turned her attention back to Danny and saw Danny and Ember making out. The sight made her blood boiled. 'Danny doesn't like Ember,' she thought, trying to calm herself down before she did something she would regret. When the kiss the broke, she and Tucker got closer to hear Danny's voice. "You know this dangerous, Babe, but making things much more exciting,"he said before making out with Ember again. This stopped any rational thought from entering Sam's brain causing her to suck Danny into the Fenton Thermos. "Give me back Babypop, you goth creep!" yelled Ember at Sam. "Never, you're using Danny," Sam yelled back. "Tucker, go give this Jazz," Sam said throwing the thermos to Tucker. "But don't you need help," asked Tucker scared, never seeing Sam so angry. "Tucker, go NOW!" Sam screeched at Tucker. Tucker ran away, not wanting to face Sam's wrath. Tucker ran into the library and found Jazz tutoring Dash. "Sorry Dash, but I need to talk to Jazz," he said as grabbed her arm. "No way loser, she's busy with me," Dash said while grabbing her other arm. "It's about Danny," Tucker said. "Sorry Dash, but this important, so could you let go," she said. Dash reluctantly let go. After they had got a safe distance from Dash, Tucker explained where they found out about Danny. "You're saying Danny is in that thermos and Sam is fighting Ember right now," she asked. Tucker nodded. "Why did you leave her by herself, Ember is one of the more stronger ghost!" she almost yelled. "Hey, she basically threatened me to leave," replied Tucker trying to defend himself, "You know how she gets when other females get all friendly with Danny." "Where are you, Geek!" yelled Ember as she entered the library. "Damn, she's already here," said Tucker, "We need to hide." "Why don't we release Danny and let him cool her down," suggested Jazz. Tucker gave her a look saying are you crazy. "I mean he's going to be weakened when he gets out and all we have to do is put them both back in after their done." she explained. Tucker seemed to agree with her and released Danny. "I forget how weak I am after I get out of one of those," he said as he struggled to get off his knees.

"There you are Babypop," Ember said after she spotted him. She then saw his sister and friend behind him. She snarled at them, preparing to attack before Danny stopped her. "Babe calm down and let me explain to them," he said. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance because Tucker put him right back into the thermos when got close to Ember, sucking in Ember too. "Not again," Danny said from within the thermos, "Well at least I have you in here with me, Babe." "Babypop, you put too much trust into your so called friends," Ember said. "How was I suppose to know they were going to flip out like that," he asked. "Babypop." "Yes?" "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>(30 minutes later in Mr. Lancer's class)<strong>

After capturing Danny and Ember, Sam had shown up five minutes later. She had apparently been knocked out by Ember, but with no visible injuries. Danny and Ember had been quiet for the last 20 minutes, which was strange because most ghost would try to catch attention to the thermos by making loud and obnoxious noises. 'What are they doing in there?' Tucker thought. He had kept the thermos because Jazz really didn't have a place to hide it and Sam hadn't clam down yet. "Mr. Lancer, can I be excused?" he asked. Mr. Lancer sighed, knowing the boy wouldn't probably return. "Yes you can go, Mr Foley." Tucker left the room and went to the bathroom.

"Now to see what these two are doing," he said putting his ear to the thermos after he entered a bathroom stall. For a minute there was silence and he was about to stop listening until he heard a moan. 'The hell is they doing in there?' he thought. "Ember, don't leave any marks," he heard Danny say, "We don't need Sam acting crazy again." Another moan came, "You really don't care do you Babe, do you?" he heard Danny asked. Again there was silence. 'Danny, you are really messing up here.' Tucker thought while walking back to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Caspar High)**

Vlad was waiting outside for Jazz and Danny. Jack had asked to let Danny to stay with him, so he can get away from whatever was influencing him. Of course, Vlad had accepted, but it had tool a little while for Maddie to comply.

He saw Tucker getting bullied by Dash. Dash had his hand in Tucker's face, while holding up the Fenton thermos. "You want it, boy?" mocked Dash, "Then go fetch!" He threw the thermos towards Vlad, who deftly caught it.

"Hey! Stop throwing us around," yelled Danny from inside the thermos. 'What is Daniel doing in here?' he thought while putting the thermos in the limo. He spotted Jazz and walked up to her.

"Ahh, Jazz, I'm glad I found you," he said, "Your parents requested me to pick you and Danny up for an important discussion with them." Jazz didn't like the smile Vlad had on his face; it seemed he just hit the jackpot. "Come on Jazz, Danny is waiting," he said.

Jazz hurried inside to see how Danny escaped, but instead saw the thermos. Vlad picked it up before Jazz could get it. "How did you get that?" she asked. "I caught it," he answered, while opening the thermos.

What came out shocked him. He saw Ember on top of Danny, both seemingly comfortable. "We are finally out of that thing, Babypop," Ember said while getting off Danny.

The first Danny saw was Vlad. "Vlad, what are you doing?" he asked, ready for a battle, even though he was severely weakened from being in the thermos for so long. "Taking you back home, nothing else," he replied.

Danny looked around to see his was in Vlad's limo with his sister also. "Danny, he's giving us a ride home because our parents have something important to tell us," Jazz said, to stop Danny from trying to fight Vlad. Vlad was examining Ember and noticed her amulet. 'That is a fine piece of jewelry,' thought Vlad, noticing Danny was giving him a glare.

"Danny, why are you glaring at me?" Vlad asked, "I'm just looking at Ember's amulet." This gained Jazz's attention and she blurted out, "Danny, where did you get the money to pay for something like that?" She then realized what she said and put her hand over mouth. Danny and Ember glared at Jazz and something clicked in Vlad's head.

'Danny is with Ember, I wonder how I can use this to my advantage,' he thought to himself. "I always thought you would go end up your friend, not one of your enemies," he said. 'Former enemy now, I suppose.' Danny was already in front of Ember defensively, just in case Vlad tried to pull something.

"Well, little badger seems like we are almost there, so I would suggest Ember for you to leave for your own safety," he said. Ember phased thorough the bottom of the vehicle. "Aww, I thought she was going to give you a goodbye kiss," he said to Danny. "Shut it, fruit loop," Danny snapped.

"Danny, what do you see in her?" Jazz asked, "Don't you know how Sam feels?" "Sam had her chances and she blew them, so her lost," Danny replied, unnaturally cold.

The last few minutes of the ride was silent, with Danny staring out the window not wanting to face his sister. They stopped at the Fenton Works and went inside.

"See Maddie, I told you we could count on Vladdy," said Jack. "More importantly, Danny, you are going to stay with Vlad for the rest of the school year." his mother said.. "What!Why?" he asked, looking he was about to blow a gasket.

"We think it will be good to get you away from whatever is influencing you," she said looking at Danny's attire disapprovingly. "And there's no buts about this, Danny," Jack said authoritatively, "We already packed your bags."

'There's no way out of this without exposing my secret,' he thought gloomy. He picked up his bags and stormed out of the house with Vlad behind him.

"Well, that's taken care of," Jack said, "I'm going to finish the Fenton board!" The large went down to the basement, leaving mother and daughter alone. "Mom, do you really think that was the wisest idea?" Jazz asked. "Not at first, but my baby is becoming more of a delinquent every day," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vlad's Jet)<strong>

"Vlad, thank you for not telling my parents about Ember," Danny said, after about two hours of silence. "Your welcome, Daniel," he said, "I honestly don't find a problem with your relationship."

"Really, you don't care?" he asked. "If you she makes you happy, I won't interfere," Vlad said, "I guess it's one of the few things a won't mess up about your life." Danny was shocked because Vlad was the first living person to accept his relationship. "Fruitloop, you're not so bad," Danny said. The rest of the flight was enjoyed in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vlad's Mansion)<strong>

"Here we are Daniel," said Vlad as Danny and him entered Danny's room. The room was filled with video games, Space charts, and famous rock bands posters. "You can see I tried my best to accommodate you."

"You have a week to adjust before the your teachers arrive," he said. "Wait, the teachers are going to come here?" Danny asked. "My boy, I live forty miles from the nearest town, so of course I hired some teachers for you," Vlad said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

'I'm getting home-schooled, bummer,' thought Danny. 'Well, Vlad's leaving so I might as well tell Ember the news.'

He found his way through the mansion to the not so secret lab. He found the ghost portal closed and saw a lock that needed a password. 'Now, if I was Vlad, what would my password be?' 'Duh.' M-A-D-D-I-E was what he put in and the ghost portal opened up. 'Guess some things never change.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Ember's zone)<strong>

"So you are stuck with Vlad until the summer and doesn't mind me?" Ember asked. Danny nodded. "Well, that just means more time with my Babypop!" "Well, you would have to wait after the teachers leave." "I could just stay in my human disguise." "No it's too suspicious with someone my age there also."

Before Ember could think of a reply, there was banging on the door. "Hey Ember, you ready to go?" said Kitty from outside. Danny gave Ember a questioning look. "Kitty and I are going out on a girl's night only with Spectra and maybe Desiree," she said, "Come on in!" Kitty walked in with Johnny in tow.

"Why's Johnny here?" Danny asked. "So he won't try anything dangerous with his other bikes," Kitty answered, "Let's go Ember, Spectra said she found this new place." Danny quickly drowned out what Kitty was saying.

A few minutes later, Danny was sitting on the couch with Johnny, incredibly bored. "Hey punk," Johnny said, "Take a sip of this." "What is it?" "Just drink it!"

Danny gulped down the flask Johnny gave him and felt his throat burn. He started to cough badly and he was slightly dizzy. "What is that?" "Whiskey, the drink for real men!" "I'm too young for that stuff and when people are drunk they do stupid things." "Whats the worse that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Six hours later; Ember's zone)<strong>

Ember and Kitty walked in to see Johnny sprawled on the floor and Danny beside him with a piece of paper in his hands. "Oh, I hope Johnny didn't convince Danny to drink with him," Kitty said, worried for Danny more than Johnny. Kitty dragged her boyfriend out of Ember's house and told her she would see her tomorrow.

Ember nudged Danny with her foot, with him mumbling something. "Oh, why does my head hurt so much?" Danny said as he got up. Danny's breath hit Ember and gagged of the smell of strong liquor. "Gosh, Danny what did you drink with that fool?" she asked.

"I think it was whiskey, but I'm not sure," he said, "What does this say?" Ember was curious what the note said because Danny had a look of utter shock on his face. He ran to the bathroom, dropping the note in the process.

Ember picked it up and read it. It was instructions for how to take care of a tongue piercing. 'What the hell did those two do?' she thought. Danny returned with a panicked expression. "When my parents find about this they are going to kill me!" he said.

"How are they going to find out?" Ember asked, "I mean it will be like six months till they find out." "Yea, by that time I can come up with a decent story for it," Danny said, calming down, "I better get back to Vlad's before he returns." "Do you want to come with me?" he asked Ember. She quickly nodded and grabbed his hand, flying off to Vlad's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. This other story came to my mind and I had to do it and get it out my mind so I could work on this. So what do you think about Danny's piercing?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**(Vlad's mansion)**

Vlad had returned from a business meeting and was heading toward Danny's room. He opened the door to see clothes sprawled on the floor and Danny with Ember asleep the bed. "Look's like I need to do a little shopping," Vlad said to himself while leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Hours Later)<strong>

Danny had woke up and walked Ember to the ghost portal. Of course, she had said she could don't herself, but Danny argued what kind of boyfriend would he be.

He walked into the kitchen with a large breakfast awaiting him. Vlad was apparently waiting for him. He pulled something out a plastic bag beside him and threw at Danny.

Danny eyes had went wide as saucers when he saw the object, a box condoms. "C-Condoms?" he asked, "Why would I need these?" "I highly doubt that you even thought about using protection last night," Vlad stated, "Next time lock your door."

Danny blushed from embarrassment and sat down to eat. "So, was that your first time/" Vlad asked. "You don't ask people those things!" Danny replied quickly. "Well, that answered my question," Vlad said knowingly.

Danny slumped down into his chair. "She hasn't been throwing up or experiencing stomach pains?"Vlad asked. Danny stared at him confused for a few moments until he realized what he was implying.

"She's not pregnant, fruit loop," said Danny. 'I hope not.' "I hope you're right," said Vlad, relieved, "It would hard to explain how my Little Badger has mini-Badgers running around to Jack and Maddie."

Danny paled at the thought of his parents' reaction. "Oh, let's not forget about Sam," Vlad added with a smile. Now Danny wanted to get in the fetal position in a corner and cry. "I forget about the fan girls," Vlad added.

Danny ran out the room, while Vlad was laughing at Danny's distress.

* * *

><p><strong>( 1 month later; Ember's Zone)<strong>

Kitty was holding Ember's hair as she threw up into the toilet. "How long has this been going on?" Kitty asked Ember. "About a week, why?" Ember asked.

"I'll right back," she said. Kitty came back with something frightened Ember. "You don't think...?" she asked nervously, while taking the item.

A few minutes later, Kitty screamed, "Johnny get Danny, now before banish you!" 'What the fuck did I do?' he thought to himself before getting on his bike and teleporting to Vlad's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vlad's mansion)<strong>

Vlad was helping Danny with chemistry, when they heard the rumbling of a familiar bike. "Danny!" yelled Johnny, "Come here so we can go to Ember's." Danny raced down to the lab to see Johnny fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny asked. "Kitty threatened to banish me if I didn't come and get you for no reason!" Johnny said.

Danny hoped on the bike and zoomed to Ember. 'I wonder what is so important to make Kitty threatened Johnny to get Danny.' Vlad thought. 'If he is not back at 10:45, I'll go see.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Ember's Zone)<strong>

Danny busted through the door and saw a furious Kitty in his way. "Danny, how could you be so irresponsible!" she yelled, " I would banish you right now, if Ember didn't tell me not to."

"Ember's room, Now!" she snarled at Danny. Danny ran to Ember's room, leaving Kitty and a scared Johnny. "So this isn't my fault?" asked Johnny. "Not this time," said Kitty. "Win!" yelled Johnny happily.

* * *

><p>Danny came into the room, to see Ember looking at him with eyes filled with fear. "Ember, what's wrong?" he asked, while holding her hand. "I'm pregnant," she said with watery eyes.<p>

Silence reigned the room and Ember expected Danny to vanish. But, instead Danny embraced into a tight hug. "Ember, don't worry, I'll always be here for you," he whispered. Ember sobbed into his shoulder until she fell asleep. Danny picked her up, laid her in the bed, and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>(11:00 P.M.; Ember's zone)<strong>

"Man, they have been in there a long time, should we check on them?" asked Johnny. "No, they need some privacy," said Kitty. They heard a sudden knocking on the door. Kitty opened the door to see Vlad.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" asked Kitty. "Looking for my Little Badger to remind his family is coming by tomorrow."

Daniel walked into the living room right after this, ignoring everyone. He was pouring a glass of water when he noticed Vlad. "Daniel, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Danny almost dropped the glass. "Shit, I fucking forget!" Danny cursed. "Danny, where's my water?" screamed Ember. "Coming Babe," Danny said rushing back to the room.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" Vlad asked. "Danny knocked Ember up," Johnny said. SMACK. "Johnny, that's for Danny and Ember to tell him!" Kitty lectured. "Oh, Daniel, why must you always make such a mess?" Vlad muttered to himself. "At least you're not the one getting hurt," Johnny said, while rubbing his head.

Danny walked back into the room after a few minutes. "Daniel, you can stay here tonight if you make it back at least an hour before your family arrive and try not to make things worse," Vlad said before leaving.

"Are you two staying here tonight?" asked Danny. "Of course, I won't leave my friend alone in the condition she is in!" said Kitty before pushing Johnny off the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>(8:00 A.M.; Ember's Zone)<strong>

Danny and Ember were preparing to leave to go to Vlad's. Right now, Danny was receiving a "lesson" from Kitty about what and what not to do with Ember. After she finished, Johnny and Kitty left, saying they would see them tomorrow.

"You think Vlad will let me stay while your parents are there?" asked Ember. "Yea, he probably has some plan to separate Dad and me from my mom anyway to hit on her," said Danny, "leaving only Jazz to deal with."

Danny transformed, caught Ember's hand, and flew off to Vlad's portal. When they got there, Vlad was waiting. "Daniel, you have about an hour and a half to freshen up," he said. "Ember, I'm going to make a clone to stay with my family, while I'll stay with you," Danny said. "When did you learn to clone yourself?" Ember asked. "A couple of days ago, but it's a tiring move for me," Danny said.

After Danny cloned himself and made it leave the room, Danny flopped on the bed. "Danny, don't hog all of the bed, scoot over," Ember commanded. Danny complied and put Ember in his arms, falling quickly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(10:00 A.M.)<strong>

The clone was now walking with Jazz, Tucker and Sam. Sam and Tucker had practically begged to come. "Danny, where are you leading us?" Jazz asked. "To the living room," the clone answered. "Why not go to your room instead?" Sam asked. "Because Sam, the living room has a 60-inch flat screen TV, while my room has only a 32-inch one," it answered. "Where is your room anyway?" Tucker asked. "Down this hallway two doors from Vlad's," it said.

As soon as they made it to the game room, Tucker ran to the games to see what Danny had. "Dude you got Marvel vs. Capcom 3, wicked," Tucker said before putting the game in.

For the next seven hours, the clone, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz talked about everything that was happening. "Wait, so Vlad hasn't tried some outrageous plan to make you his son?" Sam asked surprised. "Nope, he has been training me actually and helping with my schoolwork," it answered.

"Come on kiddies it time to leave," said Maddie. The clone walked back to the front door with Danny's family and said good bye. When they left, the clone dispersed, while Vlad went back to his room for a sound sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This month my updates will be slower because of Battefield 3 and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.<strong>

**Also, go check out my other story called Why? Don't rage quit after the first chaper like a pansy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(May 23****rd****; Ember's House)**

Danny was holding in his arm his month old son, Victor Fenton. The boy had fiery black hair and blue eyes strangely. Victor was slurping down his bottle of milk. Danny patted his back until he burped.

Danny went to Victor's room and placed him in his crib. Danny stroked his hair while Victor was sleeping. 'So warm and comforting like Ember's, I wonder if mine is like that?'

Over the eight months, Danny appearance changed. His body was more toned to the point you could easily see it through his clothes. He was also only about an inch shorter than Vlad. His hair, which was now in a ponytail that reached his back, in his ghost form was fiery black also.

'My new ghost form resembles my human self too much now,' thought Danny, 'There is no way I'm going to be able hide that anymore from my parents.' Vlad had told him because of this he might as well at least tell them about his ghost half. Danny was looking at his ghost appearance from the mirror and agreed with Vlad.

"Babypop, what's with you?" Ember asked. "Vlad is right I should tell them," he said. "Everything?" she asked nervously, not quite sure of how his parents would react. "No, just about my ghost-half," he answered. "That's good, but I got something to give you," she said, while holding a KISS jacket, black t-shirt with flaming guitars on it, black jeans, and black boots with skulls in the front each one.

"This is awesome Babe, thanks!" he said, about to detransform. Ember stopped him by saying, "No, this is for your ghost-half so lose the hazmat suit!" Danny made his clothes go intangible and put on his new clothes. "Now, you really look like my man," Ember said, before kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Day; outside Fenton Works)<strong>

Vlad and Danny were standing outside. Danny was fidgeting nervously until Vlad put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Daniel, I'll be there right with you," Vlad said. He decided to be with Danny at that moment, in case his parents try to capture him, even if he had to reveal his ghost-half also.

When they entered, Danny received a bone-crushing hug from his sister. "Danny, I'm so glad you're back," she said, "but, you got taller than me." "My baby is really growing into a man," Said Maddie. "Maybe, he'll get as tall as his old man," said Jack.

Once they finished questioning about his time with Vlad, Danny said, "Mom, Dad, I got something to show you." Danny transformed into his ghost-half, even with the change in appearance, his parents easily recognized him as Danny Phantom. There was silence, until everyone heard Jack mutter, "All this time, I've been trying to capture my own son."

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked, "It wouldn't change anything." "Daniel, you have some explaining to do," Jack said. Danny then told them about the incident that happened almost a year and a half ago with the ghost portal. "Great, we need to find a way around the GIW before they connect your two halves," said Maddie. "I'll pull some strings," said Vlad, gaining everyone's attention, "I've put a considerable amount of money into that agency." "V-man, you always come through," said Jack, before hugging him.

Once the arrangements for the GIW to be forced to leave Danny alone, When Vlad left, Danny asked if he could go to the ghost zone to stretch his limbs. His eagerness didn't go unnoticed by his mom and sister.

"Hey Mom, can I go with Danny?" she asked, "I mean I haven't seen him almost eight months." "Mom, she doesn't need to come," Danny argued, "There are dangerous ghost there." "No, Danny, she's coming because she learned to use all our tools while you were gone," Maddie said, "So take the Fenton Speeder, and that's final."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ghost Zone)<strong>

Danny was pouting in his chair and would give occasionally give directions to their destination. "So Danny, where are we headed?" Jazz asked. "Ember's place, of course," he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, where else would you go," she mumbled to herself.

When they reached Ember's floating house, Danny said, "Let me go in first, so I can explain why you are here to her." That plan went down the drain, when Victor started crying from inside and Ember opened the door, yelling "Danny, why did you arrive in that piece of junk?"

"Is that a baby crying?" Jazz asked, but she was promptly ignored. "What is she doing here?" Ember asked furiously. "My mom made me bring her with me," Danny answered. Ember huffed and let them in, while glaring suspiciously at Jazz. Danny went to Victor's room to quiet him, leaving Ember and Jazz alone.

"What was that sound earlier?" Jazz asked again, "Because I am pretty sure that was a baby crying." Instead of answering, Ember just intensified her glare, making Jazz uncomfortable. "Why are you ignoring and what's with the glaring, I didn't do anything you," Jazz said. "You, your mom, and Goth girl stopped my plans for a female utopia," Ember finally answered. "So you are using my brother to further plans?" she asked, reaching for her hidden ectogun. "No, I'm pretty fine with Danny just being with me," Ember said. 'Plus I'm defiantly much stronger now after Victor was born,' she thought, absently running her hand through her hair that reaches her hip.

Jazz studied her, looking for any signs of lying. She found none and calmed herself. "What's Danny doing in there?" she asked while moving towards the door. "You can't go in there," Ember said blocking her way. 'Why not?" she asked, "I thought he rather be spending time with you than being locked up in a room." 'Damn, she's got me,' Ember thought, 'Think fast, Ember!' Victor's sudden crying stopped her train of thoughts and made Jazz rush pass into the room.

"Danny, who is that?" she asked nervously, staring at the baby in his arms. Danny turned to her wide-eyed and then at Ember. "She caught me off guard," Ember explained. Danny sighed, thinking about how Jazz would react. "He's your nephew," he answered, causing Jazz to faint.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Ember said, "I expected her to yell at you about how irresponsible you were like Kitty did." "Well at least, this gives me time to explain myself," said Danny, "Why don't you take a nap while I deal with her." "Thanks, Babypop," she said, before kissing him and going into their room. Danny made a clone to pick up his sister and place her on the couch.

"I just had the weirdest dream Danny about you and Ember had a baby," said Jazz as she woke up. "We did Jazz, so go ahead throw the questions on me," Danny said, "But, not so loudly because Ember is asleep and sonny boy here." "What's his name?" Jazz asked, after contemplating her questions. "Victor," he said softly. Victor responded by grabbing his father's fingers.

Jazz walked up behind him. "Ahh, he's so cute," Jazz said sweetly, "Can I hold him?" Danny gave Victor to Jazz. "Hey Victor, I'm your Auntie Jazz," she said. Danny smiled at Jazz's treatment of Victor.

"Jazz, I'm going to tell Ember we got to leave soon," as he entered their room. "Babe, I'll be back after dinner with my parents," he told her. "Mmm, okay," she sleepily and Danny kissed her on the cheek.

Danny put Victor in his crib, and kissed him goodbye. "So, when do you plan on telling mom and dad?" Jazz asked after they entered the Fenton speeder. "Are you crazy? They will probably try to capture Ember, saying she's controlling me somehow," Danny said. "What would you do if they did something to Victor?" Jazz asked hesitantly. "They better not harm a hair on him or I'll make them regret for the rest of their afterlives," Danny said darkly, with eyes flashing red.

'That was the answer I was afraid of,' thought Jazz, shivering at the sight of Danny's eyes. The rest of the drive was eerie silent, but Danny did crack a smile when Johnny and Kitty passed and waved at them. "Guess they must be friends now, and they probably both know about Victor,' Jazz summarized to herself. When they reached the house, they could smell dinner was ready. When they got to the kitchen, their mother said, "I was starting to get worried about you two."

"Mom, you worry too much, I've been in the ghost zone plenty of times," said Danny. "Speaking of the Ghost Zone, how much have you explored of it?" Jack asked. "I covered a lot, but there is so much I haven't seen yet," Danny answered. During dinner, his parents asked him about all his experiences as a ghost.

Once dinner was done, Danny went to his room and cloned himself. He went back to Ember's, while his clone stayed with his family. When he made it to Ember's, he was about to fall asleep beside Ember, but Victor had other plans for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next morning, Fenton Works)<strong>

Danny was going through the portal and went to his room. He was about 5 A.M. when he fell asleep in his own bed and his alarm went off at 6:30 A.M... Luckily for him, he would probably be able to sleep in since Johnny and Kitty were going to care of Victor today.

But in about thirty minutes, his mom entered his room telling him his friends were here. 'Why are they here so early,' thought Danny, 'Better yet why would my mom let them see me this early.' "Mom, it's too early to do anything," Danny complained, "Can you tell them to come back later." "Danny, you haven't seen them in almost a year," Maddie said, "I think it would mean a lot to them if you saw them right now."

Danny groggily got up and took a shower. When he got downstairs, he saw his friends waiting for him. "Dude, you look like crap," said Tucker. "What were you doing last night?" Sam asked, concerned. "Telling my parents about my life as a ghost," said Danny.

"Wait, your parents know about your ghost half?" Sam asked. He nodded. "I'm guessing that went well since you aren't strapped to an examining table," joked Tucker. "Why do you always have to joke when we are talking about something serious?" asked Sam. "It removes some of the tension," answered Tucker.

"Back to what we were talking about, you didn't tell them about Ember, did you?" asked Sam. "No, I don't think they are ready for that yet," said Danny. "But your parents if your parents find out, how would they react?" Tucker asked. "If they couldn't find out about one of my secrets, what makes you think they can find about this one?" Danny asked. Tucker and Sam didn't have answer to that.

"Hey guys why don't we go Nasty Burger, they're having a breakfast special," said Tucker, wanting to break the silence, "It'll be on me." "Yea, that sounds good since I haven't eaten this morning," said Danny, motioning them to get ready to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nasty Burger)<strong>

Danny told them about his time with Vlad and just about everything he did with him. "So, he actually trained you and didn't once threaten you about becoming his son and stealing your mom from your dad?" asked the surprised Tucker. "No, he even took out my mom's personality out of his supercomputer and instead it sounds like a British butler," Danny said, "but sometimes he looks at the college photo of them before shaking his head and saying he needs to move on." "Do you trust him?" Sam asked.

"Yea, he's not such a fruitloop when you get to know him, but still a cheese head," Danny said, remembering all the cheese related foods and snacks he had to eat. Suddenly Tucker's cell rang. "Hey guys I got to go," he said, before paying the bill and leaving. "I wonder what he had to do?" Danny asked. Sam shrugged, before saying, "Danny, why don't we go to the park?" "Sure," Danny agreed.

When they arrived at the park, which was empty, Danny took a seat at one of the benches before quickly falling asleep. "Danny, isn't nice out today?" Sam asked. When she received no answer, she found Danny asleep on the bench. 'He's so cute right now,' she thought, before sitting down beside him, wrapping her arm around his, and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two hours later)<strong>

Sam was awoken up by the conservation of an older couple walking by. "Ahh, look at them, they're so cute," said the lady. "Yeah, reminds me of the days when we first started dating," said the man.

This made Sam smiled, but instantly frowned when Danny mumbled in his sleep, "Ember, don't forget to give Victor his pacifier." 'Who's Victor and why would he need a pacifier?" she thought, while hugging his arm tighter.

Danny was awoken by his ghost sense, which was a pleasurable chill up his spine, alerting him it was Ember. Sam saw the smile formed by his ghost sense. 'Why would Danny be happy when ghost are nearby,' Sam questioned herself.

Her questioned was answered when Ember's shadow loomed over them. "Hey Babe, what's up?" he asked, not even opening his eyes. "What are you doing with **her**?" she asked, with a dangerous edge. Danny then noticed Sam growling and tightening her grip on his arm.

Before Danny could explain himself, Sam blurted out, "He just wants spend some time away from you." "What?" Danny yelled, snapping his head toward Sam and giving her are-you-crazy look. Sam took this opportunity to kiss Danny.

As soon as the kiss broke, Danny got hit in the temple by Ember's fist. With her new found strength, she was able to daze him before flying off. "Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked, concerned by strength Ember had now. Danny just glared at her before and transforming and flying off. 'I just messed big time, didn't I?' she questioned herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amity Park outskirts)<strong>

Valerie spotted Ember on top a building. She had been chasing her stealthy since the park incident. 'I don't why shoe would care about Sam kissing Danny, but I'm going to make her pay for hurting him,' she thought herself, before taking aim at Ember when she had stopped moving,

"Damn I can't believe I let him so close, just he could break my heart like that," said Ember, about to throw away the necklace he gave her. She was stopped by an electrifying blast that shot immense pain through her body, causing her to yell that allowed Danny to find her.

"How do you like my new weapon, it drains all your energy, but it only has one shot that takes a long time to recharge," she said proudly. "Now, you will pay for hurting Danny liked you did," she said with a twisted smile that scared Ember.

Before she gives the finishing shot, Valerie was punched in the face with such force that it caused her to fly off the building and broke her helmet. Danny grabbed her throat before she could even descend. "Valerie, if you ever hurt Ember again, I'll kill you without any regrets," he threatened, tightening his grip on her throat while staring at her with cold, merciless eyes, "Understand?" She nodded, the first time she was scared of him.

Danny threw her on the top of the building and walked toward Ember. "Babe, I'm sorry," he said picking her up bridal style. "For what, rescuing me?" asked Ember. "The kiss with Sam, she just kissed me suddenly." "Danny worry about that later when we are alone," she said. Danny then remembered Valerie was there. 'Dammit I forget she was there,' he thought before leaving. Valerie on the other hand had just realized that her enemy Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton. 'I've got to tell his parents about this,'she thought before finding her board and heading towards the Fenton works.

While Danny was flying, he made a clone to do a special errand for him. Danny landed on top of a skyscraper with Ember in his lap. "How are you feeling now, Babe?asked Danny. "Still drained, but I can get comfortable here," she said while adjusting herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(20 minutes later; Fenton Works)<strong>

Valerie was pounding the door, while waiting for someone to answer. "May I help you, darling?" Maddie asked when she opened the door. "I've got something important to tell you about Danny," she said frantically.

"Maybe you should come in first," suggested Maddie. "Did you know Danny is the Phantom?" she asked. "Yes, but we just found out yesterday," Maddie answered. "Do you know about him apparently dating Ember?" she asked. "My son would never date an evil ghost like that!" "Well, I got a story to tell you."

"That ghost must be controlling my son, I've got to rescue him," Maddie said, while fetching the Fenton boomerang. "What is that, Mrs. Fenton?" Valerie asked. "The Fenton boomerang, we made this to track Danny anywhere when we thought his ghost half and him were two different people," Maddie explained, before hopping into the Fenton Speeder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Danny and Ember)<strong>

"Danny, get away from that putrid ghost!" yelled Maddie through the intercom in the Fenton Speeder. "Ember get out of his lap, you sleazy ghost!" commanded Valerie.

"Valerie, don't you talk to my Babe like that!" yelled Danny, "Who are you to tell me who I can't and can be with, Mom?" "Babypop, I think we should we leave, there's a crows watching," Ember said, pointing down to the crowd and newscast.

"Oh no you don't!" said Maddie, shooting a net at Ember and Danny. Danny transformed and made a transparent shield with a black lining in about two seconds. 'All that training with Vlad with paid off,' he thought.

"Babypop, I got enough power to teleport us home," she whispered into his ear. "Mom, you better make room for two more Fentons at the dinner table," Danny said, before Ember teleported them away, leaving a confused Maddie and Valerie and shocked onlookers.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got no real excuse to why I didn't update earlier, just video games.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**(Fenton Works; 30 minutes later)**

"Mrs. Fenton what do you think Danny meant by two more Fentons?" asked Valerie when they returned back to the Fenton Works. "I don't know but we need to get ready to go to the ghost zone to get Danny," Maddie said as they walked upstairs from the basement. The sound of shattering items and paper being ripped apart caused them to quickly to run back downstairs.

They saw Danny on the main computer typing in some commands. "Danny, what are you doing?" Maddie asked. Danny didn't respond, but just flew into the ghost zone. "Mrs. Fenton, Danny destroyed the boomerang and notes you had written," Valerie said, picking up frozen pieces of the item. "He also deleted all data from the computer!" Maddie said.

"Maddie, what was that?" asked Jack as came downstairs with Jazz. "Danny just destroyed just about everything we could use to find him the ghost zone," responded Maddie. "That just means he really wants to be left alone," said Jazz.

"Jazz, can't you see he's being used by her?" asked Valerie. "No she's not," said Jazz, surprising everyone, "I talked to her and she genuinely cared about him." "You knew and didn't tell us?" Maddie asked, feeling somewhat betrayed by her daughter. "I kept it a secret because you are all flipping out!" she exclaimed, "He's going to come back Mom, just give him some time."

"But...Maddie I think Jazz is right about this one," Jack interrupted Maddie, "Danny would never leave us." "Alright, but if he's isn't back in a week, I'm going to search for him," Maddie said, leaving no room for argument.

Maddie then went to Danny's room. The first thing she noticed was a black box with a skull on it. She opened to see an assortment of piercings and a very small book. "Mom, why are you snooping in Danny's room?" Jazz asked, with Jack right behind her. "Cleaning and Caring for Your Tongue Piercing!" Maddie yelled. 'I learned my son is a half-ghost, dating a ghost, has tongue piercings, what's next he going to marry Ember?' Jack asked himself.

Once Valerie left, saying she would help in any way she can, Jazz went to call Vlad. 'I'm hoping the right choice,' Jazz thought herself. "Yes, Jack?" asked Vlad as soon as he picked up the phone, since Jack was the Fenton that really ever called him. "No, it's Jazz," she said. "Well this is a surprise, why did you call me?" he asked. "I know you know where Danny is at, so can you tell him he's got one week to return home before Mom goes on a rampage," she informed him, "I don't think I can sneak the Speeder out without my parents noticing."

"Very well, I'll pass him the warning," said Vlad, about to hang up. "Oh, I forget to tell you Mom found about his tongue piercing," she said at the last minute. 'Oh Daniel, you really put yourself in a jam,' he thought after hanging up, heading towards his ghost portal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ember's Zone)<strong>

"Come on, Victor this it isn't broccoli-flavored," said Danny, while trying feed Victor some of his baby food. Victor slapped the spoon away when it got close enough; causing the food to land is Danny's face. Victor was laughing at his father's dirty face when the doorbell rang.

"Hello Daniel, what happened to you?" Vlad asked when he saw food on Daniel's face. "Trying to feed Victor dinner," he said, before letting Vlad in. "Hey Victor look, it's Uncle Vlad," Danny said, while picking him up and putting him in Vlad's face.

Victor burped in Vlad's face, causing Danny to laugh at Vlad's shocked face and Victor to laugh because Danny was laughing. "What's so funny Babypop?" asked Ember as she entered the kitchen. "Nothing," said Vlad, "But I came to tell you something important from your sister." "What is it?" asked Danny. "Your parents have held up searching for you for a week," he said.

"They are actually giving me some space," said Danny disbelievingly. "Yes, but you must return before that week is over and I suggest telling everything," said Vlad, "You already seen how bad things can turn out." "Alright, I'll go in a week," he agreed, "but, Victor and Ember stay here when I talk to them." "Wise choice," Vlad said, before leaving, "Also your mom found your piercings." "Crap," said Danny, before getting slapped upside the head. "Danny you should know not to say things like that in front of Victor," Ember scolded.

After dinner and Victor was put to sleep, Danny searched for something his clone had returned with. "Ember, I got something important to ask you," he said as he entered their bedroom. "What is it Babypop?" she asked. "Will you marry me?" he asked, showing off a 6 carat ring. "Danny are you sure?" she asked after a minute of shock, "You have a family in human world." "I have family also here," he said, "You and Victor." "You two matter more to me than and if my parents don't agree; I'll stay here with you and him," he said, "Because I'll never leave you two behind." This caused Ember to smile and accept his offer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Home Zone)<strong>

"Danny you better return," Ember said. "You worry too much Babe," he said before getting into the garage. Their house had changed from a one-story, two-bedroom house, to a two-story, 4-bedroom house with a two-car garage.

Danny walked pasted Ember's navy blue 2011 Ford Mustang and got in his black 2009 Cadillac XLR-V. Driving was one of the many things he had learned while with Vlad. Vlad had bought the cars, saying that the space might as well be used for something, and Johnny had modified to run like his bike. That meant it didn't need fuel and had a ghost portal installed in it.

'Well here goes nothing,' he thought, while waiting for the garage and speeding off into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fenton Works)<strong>

Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker and Sam heard a screeching noise from outside. They saw the luxurious, black Cadillac outside. They saw Danny come out the vehicle, looking somewhat nervous.

"Honey, you came back," said Maddie, putting Danny in a hug. "You didn't think I was going to leave forever over a misunderstanding, did you?" he asked jokingly. "Danny before anything else, your father and I approve of your relationship," she said. "Yea, she's got some life to her unlike your Goth friend," Jack said. "Terrible joke, Dad," Jazz said. "What joke?" he asked. "Never mind," Jazz said, rolling her eyes. "I'm right here," Sam said, while Tucker was holding in a laugh. "Sorry about that," Jack said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"When did you learn to drive and where did you get that smoking car?" Tucker asked enviously. "Vlad," was his simple answer. "Vlad bought you a car?" Jack asked. "Yea, but I got a friend to meet the expectations in the Ghost Zone," Danny explained.

"Danny, would you like to explain this also?" Maddie asked, holding out Danny's piercing box. "See, what had happened was," he said before telling the event with Johnny. "Danny, Ember doesn't allow stuff like that?" Maddie asked. "No, she beat me up pretty badly for that and made sure I wouldn't do something like that again," he said, wincing at the memory.

"It seems she keep you I check, so far she good with me," Maddie said, "Anything important you need to tell us?" "I'm marrying her," he said, waiting for their reaction. Everyone just stared with shocked, but Sam decided to faint instead. "Danny are you sure you're ready for that kind responsibility and limitations of freedom?" Jack said. "What do you mean by limited freedom, Dad," Danny asked confused. Maddie sent a glare at Jack. "You'll learn soon, son," he answered.

"Danny, I'm happy you found your love," said Jazz. "Danny as long as your happy, I'm fine with it," Maddie said, "We had a lot time to think over your relationship." "I guess I can deal with that," Sam said, after waking up. "It's all good with because you still my nigga," Tucker said, getting a smile out of Danny since he knew he only used that word if he really meant something, but everyone was looking at him crazily. "That's good, but there is one last thing," Danny said.

'Here it comes,' Jazz thought. "Your grandparents now," he said. Sam fainted again. "What!" was Maddie's reply. "Ghost can have children?" Jack asked. "You've been hitting that for that long?" Tucker asked. "Yea, Victor is proof of that," Danny answered, "And Tucker wipe that smile off your face.

After a few minutes if silence, Maddie was the first to speak up. "Can we meet him, preferably today?" she asked. "Yea, get in the Speeder and follow me," he said before getting in his car.

* * *

><p><strong>(Home Zone)<strong>

"Their house is bigger than ours, Maddie," Jack said, looking at the two-story house while Danny parked into the garage. Maddie parked the Fenton Speeder right outside the house. "You all wait here while I talk to her for a second," he said, before entering the house.

"Babe, as you can see my family is here," he said, "and Tucker and Sam." "You let Sam come, what were you thinking?" asked Ember furiously. "This would be a good chance to explain herself," he reasoned. "She better have a good one too," Ember said, resisting the urge to curse. Danny went back to the door and let everyone on.

"So that's Victor," Maddie said, "Can I hold him?" Ember seemed somewhat conflicted about it, until Danny spoke up. "Ember, my mom isn't going hurt him," he said. She sighed and handed Victor to Maddie. "Can you believe it Jack, we're grandparents now," she said, while holding Victor, "Now we can spoil him like our grandparents use to do when we visited them." "You got that right," Jack said.

While this interaction was going on, Sam noticed Danny was walking up to her with a mean glare. 'You, me, upstairs, now," he said, while grabbing onto Sam's arm, "You got some explaining to do." Sam wanted to say something, but Ember's voice stopped her. "I would go with him," she suggested.

When Sam and Danny got upstairs into Danny's and Ember's room, Danny told to sit down on the bed. "I want to know why you pulled that little stunt back then," he said with. Sam looked up into his eyes to see disappointment, while Sam's had betrayal in hers. "Danny, I was jealous of her and I thought she was going to make you forget about me," she said honestly. "Sam, you are just as overprotective of me as I am with, you know?" he said to her with a slight chuckle.

"What?" she asked dumbly. "I had the same thoughts when you went with that poser from Michigan," he said. "Don't mention him," she said with disgust, "I can't believe I was head over heels for him." "Yeah, that was what really surprised me," he said, "So, I guess I can forgive you." "So, friends?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah, friends but you got regain some of that trust," he said. Sam got to hug him, but was stopped by Danny, who only had his hand held out. "Sam shook it with a smile, which Danny returned.

When they got back downstairs, Ember pulled Danny into the kitchen for a private conservation. "So, what she say?" Ember asked curiously. "She was jealous and thought I would completely forget about her," Danny answered, "Simple overreaction." "Alright, let's get to your parents," she said.

When they went back to the living room, Ember walked up to Sam. "You're off the hook, but don't ever try something like that again," she whispered in her ear. Suddenly Maddie's cell phone range. She saw it was Valerie and told everyone she'll right back. "Yes, Valerie?" she asked when she picked up the phone. "Did Danny return?" she asked. "Yeah, but we're not at home right now," she said, "We're in a part of the Ghost Zone that Danny said belongs to Ember and him." "He's still with that putrid ghost?" she asked.

"Now, Valerie, I won't allow you to call my soon-to-be daughter-in-law that," she scolded Valerie, "And I can tell that they genuinely care about each other." "Anything else?" Valerie asked with a sour tone, which was ignored by Maddie. "I'm a grandmother now!" she said giddily, before hanging up. 'Looks like I lost my chance with Danny,' Valerie thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Day; Fenton Works)<strong>

"So you guys know I'm going to skip a grade because of the classes I took when I was with Vlad?" he asked Sam and Tucker. "Yeah, we took AP classes when Jazz looked at the work you were doing so we wouldn't be left behind," Tucker said proudly. "Yeah, those classes got my parents off my back for a while," Sam said.

"Now, we can rub it in the A-list face," Danny said with a smirk. "Oh my god, Vlad is rubbing off you," Tucker said. "Why you say that?" Danny asked. "You don't smirk, no matter how confident you are," Sam explained, kind of worried about Danny. "Problem, Sam?" Danny asked. "Troll face!" Tucker said, making both Danny and him fall down laughing. 'Some things never change,' Sam thought.

"Come on guys, I got about an hour left of free time" Danny said, going outside. "Man, your dad wasn't kidding about the limited freedom part," Tucker said. "Leave him alone, Tucker," said Sam.

"Hello, Sam," they heard someone say.

They turned around to see Elliot walking towards them. "Why are you here?" asked Danny suspiciously. "I want to ask Sam if she wanted to date again," he said, "How about it?" "No," she said. "Why not?" he asked shocked, "I mean Danny is dating that ghost, Ember." "Because you a fake-ass nigga!" Tucker said. "What?" was Elliot's reply. "He means you're a poser," said Danny.

"I don't date phoneys," Sam said, walking away. Elliot was about to grab her, but was stopped by Danny grabbing his shoulder. "I wouldn't try that," he said, tightening his grip. "Alright, I'll leave," he said. Danny let go and Elliot ran away in fear. "What a coward," said Danny in disgust, while walking back up to Sam with Tucker.

"Can you believe that guy," Sam said, "He thinks I would come back running to him just because you're dating someone." "Yeah, he ran off like a bitch when Danny finished talking to him," said Tucker. "Let's just hope no one else we hate interrupts us," said Danny.

"There's Danny Fenton!" yelled a girl across the street. Suddenly, a horde of fan girls appeared. "Danny, you better start flying if you want to escape," Tucker suggested. "Get him!" one of the yelled, causing Danny to fly away. "Man, I wish I had a horde f fan girls like Danny," Tucker said enviously. "Tucker, you need to get a girlfriend," Sam said. "And you need to get yourself a boyfriend!" replied Tucker. The two friends bickered until they both had to split up to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Home Zone)<strong>

Danny was back at home with Ember, who was holding Victor. "How was your day?" asked Ember. "It was fine until this creep named Elliot tried to date Sam again and the horde of fan girls," said Danny. "Your fan girls finally decided to attack?" asked Ember. "What do you mean finally attack?" asked Danny. "You didn't know you had such a large fan base?" asked Ember. "I thought Paulina and a few other A-list girls were the only fan girls," he said.

"You mean you haven't noticed the merchandise that stores sell based on you?" she asked. "They really sell merchandise about me?" he asked shocked. "Yeah, they sell merchandise on about every ghost you fought," she said, "There's action figures, posters, stuffed dolls, clothing, and anything else you can anything of." "Wow, I got to check out that stuff one day," he said. "Don't let that stuff get your head," Ember said, "You don't need a bigger ego."

"I don't have such a big ego, do I Victor?" he asked his son. Victor responded by laughing and grabbing Danny's nose. "Victor, I'm hurting," he said, holding his hand over heart. Victor kept laughing at his father's antics. "Victor, you're so smart, being able to see through your father's acting," Ember said proudly. "Before you know it, he'll be saying Dada," Danny said. "No, he'll say mama first," Ember said. "Why do you say that?" Danny asked. "Because he loves Mommy so much, don't you," she said, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

After putting Victor in his crib, they went to their bed. "When do you want to go to my parents' house for dinner?" Danny asked, "You know that been bugging every five minutes when I with them." "I guess tomorrow would be good," she answered. "Alright, I tell them tomorrow, Babe," he said, while stroking her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fenton Works)<strong>

"What do you mean you need some of Ember's and Victor's DNA?" he asked, slightly scared on why his parents needed that. "Just so we can configure the house's defenses not to attack them by mistake," Jack explained. "We made this so it the process would be completely painless," she said, while holding up an orb. "Just hold this baby up to their flaming hair and this will replicate the formation of the hair, providing a perfect DNA copy," Jack said proudly.

'Wow, never thought they would an invention that doesn't hurt ghost,' Danny thought to himself. "Are you sure it's safe?" Danny asked. "Of course honey, we would never try to hurt family on purpose," Maddie said, "Why don't you try it on yourself?" Danny transformed and held the orb near his hair. "Danny Fenton's DNA found," it said in a monotone voice, after a few seconds. "How did it know it was me?" Danny asked. "We put the data of your DNA already built in, so when you Victor, it could tell he was descended from you," Jack explained. "Alright I'm going to back home to try it out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Home Zone)<strong>

"So just hold it to my hair and it will scan me?" Ember asked. "Yeah, they need your DNA and Victor's s they can program the house not to attack you two by mistake," he explained. "Why didn't it ever attack you then? Ember asked curiously. "Because my parents put my DNA along with theirs' and Jazz so the house wouldn't attack us, since we live there," he explained. "Yeah, you wouldn't want your own house attacking you all the time," she said, while holding the orb near her hair.

"Unknown ghost DNA found," the orb said. "List as Ember Fenton, wife of Danny Fenton," Danny commanded the orb to do. "Process complete," it said. Next they held it near Victor. "Unnamed ghost DNA found, possibly child of Danny and Ember Fenton," it said. "List Victor Fenton, child of Danny and Ember Fenton," Danny said to the machine. "Process complete," it said once again."Alright, we need to get to my parents place for dinner now," Danny said, before leading Ember and Victor to the garage.


End file.
